minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Todee123
Tommy, better known as Todee123, is a Retired American Minecraft wrestler and current MXW CEO. He was inducted into the 2019 Class of the MXW Hall of Fame. Career MPW Todee began his MC Wrestling career in 2014 by joining MPW. After an absence after a short debut in 2014, Todee returned to MPW in June of 2015. Todee would win the Survival Games Briefcase in June of 2015 at an MPW PPV. Todee would successfully defend his briefcase against Patches at the next MPW PPV that summer. Creating MXW Todee created MXW, alongside Caleb and Nevlin, in early July of 2015. All three men created and then planned out MXW in one week. MXW (In Ring 2015-2018) Todee appeared in the battle royal to determine the MXW Champion at the first MXW Knockout. Todee, alongside Nevlin, jumped out of the ring to allow Caleb to become the first MXW Champion in MXW History. Todee would tag with Nevlin the following month in the lead up to Heatwave where he and Nevlin would lose in an MXW Tag Team Championship match. During Todee's run with Nevlin, he would win the MXW Universal Championship against MilkyOreo12 at a house show. Todee would hold this title until MXW took a break that December, bringing his reign to 119 days. Todee would eventually win the MXW Xtreme Championship against Saintzz at Lone Surivior(2015). He would hold that title, along with the Universal title, until MXW took a break in December of 2015. Following the break, Todee would win the MXW Championship briefcase from Prince at a KO in early 2016. Todee would then cash in the briefcase on Matdog on the June 25th, 2016 edition of KO. Todee would hold the title for only a few weeks, losing it to Milky in a triple threat match at Xtreme Chaos I. Following this loss, Todee would attempt to capture the championship again a week later, losing to Milky and being forced to retire from in-ring competition. Todee would not wrestle in MXW until 2018 when he faced Rich and Bdubzz in a tag team match on Knockout. In the match, Rich and Bdubzz targeted Todee's knee, smashing it into a steel step and causing Todee to suffer an MCL tear. Todee has not been seen on MXW TV since then(Besides commentating several MXW events). MXW (GM and CEO) Todee became the CEO of MXW in 2016 after the departure of the CEO, CalebHD_. Since then, Todee has maintained the role of CEO but has not appeared in the role of CEO since 2016. Todee also was the GM of KO in early 2016, maintaining that role until the brand split. MXW(Behind the Scenes) Todee was one of the MXW Founders. He held the role of Owner from 2015-2016 when he took a brief absence. Todee would then once again be an owner of MXW, this time with MilkyOreo12 from late 2016 until his departure in 2017. Todee since has taken on the role of Producer at MXW Productions. In Wrestling Finishers * Krote Knee (Knee Curb Stomp) * Toad Splash (Frog Splash)(2015-2016) * Toad Breaker (Code-Breaker) * Marx Stomp (Krote Knee)(As Commie Toad) Signature Moves * Toad Splash (Frog Splash)(2017-current) * ThunderShock (Pop-Up Powerbomb) * Crucifixion (Pedigree) * Spinning Clothesline * Missile Dropkick * Slingblade Entrance Themes * WWE: Seth Rollins "Second Coming" * TNA: Austin Aries "Raging of the Region" * WWE/CFO$: #DIY "Chrome Hearts" * Barns Courtney: "Champion" Championships and Accomplishments MXW * [[MXW Championship|'MXW Champion']]' (1 Time)' * [[MXW Xtreme Championship|'MXW Xtreme Champion']]' (1 Time)' * [[MXW Universal Championship|'MXW Universal Champion']]' (1 Time)' * MXW Briefcase Holder (1 Time) * Main Evented Xtreme Chaos I * MXW Co-Founder * The first wrestler to hold MXW, Xtreme, and Universal ChampionshipCategory:Retired Category:Good Pages Category:Hall Of Famer